


Su-Per-Man

by BenTheNerd



Category: Iron Giant (1999), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTheNerd/pseuds/BenTheNerd
Summary: What if Superman met the Iron Giant?





	1. Searching For A Giant

Superman is patrolling the city looking for someone to help. Suddenly he hears someone calling for help.

"Someone please help!"

Superman flies to the source of the call. He approaches a baker standing outside his store.

"What can I do?"

"Oh Superman! Thank heaven you are here! I need your help. Can you help me deliver these cakes?"

"Of course."

After several minutes, Superman delivers the cakes. After that, he rescues a cat from a tree, foils a bank robbery, and helps an old lady cross the street. He stands on a building satisfied.

"Well all in a day's work."

He is about to go home when suddenly he hears another voice calling him.

"I know that voice," Superman says to himself.

He flies to STAR Labs, a scientific organization dedicated to researching medicine and science that can benefit mankind. He visits Emil Hamilton, a scientist friend of his.

"Hello Emil. How can I help?"

"Thanks for getting our message Superman. I need your help. Our intel found this in Iceland."

Emil brings out his tablet and shows Superman a video of a giant robotic body. He gives Superman a paper copy of the photo.

"What is it?"

"Well sources were able to gather intel and we found out that in the 1950s there was an incident involving a nuclear warhead that nearly destroyed a town. However, this "Iron Giant" as they called it, helped prevent the machine from reaching the town and sacrificed itself."

"So what do you want me to do?" Superman asks.

"I want you to find this machine so that we can protect it from others," Emil responds.

"I will get it for you."

"Are you sure you won't need any backup?"

"I will be fine Emil."

"Well then, good luck."

Superman flies to Iceland. When he arrives in the town a lot of the folks are surprised by his appearance.

"[Is that Superman]" One person asks.

"[What is he doing here?]" Another Icelandic asks.

Superman approaches a man and asks him in Icelandic if he has seen a robot. The man shakes his head. He enters a bar to look for answers. He spots a lonely man sitting at a bar. Superman approaches the man who is surprised by him.

"Hello there. Mind if I sit down," Superman says.

"Y-y-y-you're Superman!"

"Yes I am and you are?"

"My name is Hogarth Hughes. I am from America."

"Really? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone," Hogarth says.

"I am also looking for someone. Well more like something."

"What would that be?" Hogarth asks getting another bottle of beer.

Superman shows Hogarth a picture of the robot. Hogarth quickly snatches the photo from his hands and looks at the robot. Tears start streaming down his face.

"What is it?"

"I have spent my entire life looking for him."

"I am sorry. I bet he was important to you."

Hogarth turns around and looks at Superman.

"He was family."

"I understand. That's why I was wondering if you could help me find it."

Hogarth puts his jacket on and grabs snow gear.

"I thought you would never ask," Hogarth says.


	2. Waking A Sleeping Giant

"How long have we been searching for?" Hogarth asks.

"This is where the sources said that they last saw the robot," Superman says.

"I expected this to be easier for you with all of your superpowers."

"I have searched everywhere but haven't found anything."

Superman and Hogarth keep searching the Langjökull Glacier for the Giant. After hours of searching, Superman spots a cave.

"Hey, Hogarth! Come here!"

Hogarth runs over to where Superman is standing. He looks into the cave.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Let's go."

The two enter the cave. The cave was gigantic and covered from floor to ceiling with ice. Superman and Hogarth glance around.

"This place reminds me of my Fortress of Solitude," Superman says.

Superman and Hogarth walk through the cave trying to see if they can find a piece of the Iron Giant. Suddenly Superman hears a noise.

"I heard something," Superman says.

Superman turns to where he heard the sound come from. He uses his x-ray vision and looks through the ice. He spots a glowing light.

"Hogarth, come over here."

Superman flies over to where the light is and discovers a giant mechanical body.

"I think we have found it," Superman says.

"How do we wake it up?" Hogarth asks.

"Simple. We just adjust the cords and pull the switch."

Superman flies up to the Giant's chest and opens its core box. He switches the cords and then pulls a switch. Superman stands back.

"Stand back Hogarth."

The Giant's eyes glow as it turns on. The Giant looks at Hogarth. It smiles.

"Hogarth?"

Tears come out of Hogarth's eyes. Hogarth runs up to the Giant and hugs it.

"I miss you," the Giant says.

"I missed you too buddy," Hogarth says still crying.

The Giant looks at Superman.

"Su-per-man?"

Superman smiles and flies up to the Giant's head. He places his hand on the Giant's head.

"Hi. Someone told me that you are a hero," He says looking at Hogarth.

Suddenly Superman hears voices.

"Someone's coming."


	3. Stealing A Giant

"Hogarth hide," Superman says. Hogarth hides behind an ice wall. 5 men with guns and ropes enter the area where the Giant is. Superman approaches the head soldier. He looks at his uniform and spots a LexCorp logo.

"You work for Lex Luthor?" Superman says.

"Yes, and our boss said you would be here."

"What are you doing here?"

"We are not here to answer questions Superman. We have a job to do."

Superman looks at the Giant and puts two and two together.

"You are not taking it."

"We have our orders and we will do anything to complete it," the soldier says, pulling out his gun.

"Over my dead body!"

"If that's the way it has to be."

The head soldier orders his men to attack Superman. They start shooting at him but the bullets bounce off of his body.

"You idiots! Do you know who he is?!" Bullets can't hurt him!" The Head soldier yells.

Superman knocks out one of the men.

"Last chance. Leave!"

The head soldier brings out another gun.

"More useless bullets?" Superman asks.

"You'll be surprised," the head soldier replies.

He shoots a green laser out of the gun. It hits Superman causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"AAAARGH!!!!!" Superman screams.

As Superman writhes in pain, the head soldier turns his attention back towards the Giant.

"Remember what the boss said. Capture not destroy."

The soldiers bring out their tasers and start electrifying the Giant. However, it simply falls to the ground.

"That was easier than I thought," A soldier says.

The soldiers throw their ropes over the Giant and tie it up.

"Who are they? Are they military?" Hogarth asks.

"They work for Lex Luthor. I can only imagine what he has planned for the Giant."

"We have to save him," Hogarth says.

Superman puts his hands on Hogarth's shoulders.

"Listen Hogarth. I am going to do everything in my power to save your friend. I need you to go home and let me handle this."

"Why? Is it because I don't have superpowers? You know I can do a lot without them."

"I understand but this can be dangerous and I don't want you to end up in the crossfire."

"Alright fine," Hogarth says leaving.

Superman flies out of the cave and follows the men to a plane.

"Be careful with him. He is worth a lot of money," the soldier says.

"Oh no, you don't!" Superman says to himself.

He flies at the plane, knocking out several LexCorp guards. However, one of the guards blasts a kryptonite bullet at Superman causing him to fall to the ground. He becomes unconscious. However, Hogarth arrives and sneaks onto the plane.


	4. The Rescue

Superman wakes up in a kryptonite cage.

"Wakey wakey Superman," Lex Luthor says.

"You diseased maniac. What do you want with the Iron Giant?" Superman asks

"I never thought you would ask. I want to use him as my personal weapon against threats."

"Threats to Earth or to your own business?"

Lex smiles sinisterly.

"You know me too well. However, you won't be able to stop me."

"This robot can be a benefit to mankind. It shouldn't be used for your own evil purposes Lex."

"I don't want to use it for evil Superman. I want to use it to protect Earth from threats like you."

"Like me?"

"You superhero types always cause trouble. Did you ever consider that if it wasn't for you all of these super villains wouldn't be here?"

"You mean super villains like you?"

"Oh come on Superman. I am not the bad guy."

"There will always be evil in this world Lex. Some evil is harder for humanity to fight alone."

"This world is better off without you!" Lex yells.

Lex Luthor pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Look I would love to sit here and argue with you about ideals but I can't. I have too much to do."

Lex walks away from Superman's cage. He just sits there alone.

"What have I done?" Superman thinks to himself.

"Psst Superman?" A voice whispers.

Superman looks around. He sees someone hiding in the corner.

"Hogarth?"

Hogarth walks out from behind the corner. He is holding a pair of keys. He unlocks the door. He puts his body underneath Superman's and lifts him.

"I thought you said you had it," Hogarth asks slyly.

"I was wrong kid. I am sorry for doubting you. How did you get on here?"

"I sneaked in through one of the doors. How are you feeling?"

"I am still recovering from the Kryptonite. I need sunlight."

"Wait what?"

"I get my powers from the Sun's energy."

Hogarth and Superman come to a door and open it. A guard spots them and brings out his gun.

"Halt!"

However, when the guard tries to shoot Hogarth, Superman catches the bullet. He speeds over to the guard and slips him in the back of his head knocking him out. He rushes back to Hogarth.

"Let's go," Superman says.

"Agreed," Hogarth says.

Superman grabs Hogarth and the two fly out of the plane.


	5. The Plan

Superman flies Hogarth back to STAR Labs. He introduces Hogarth to Professor Emil Hamilton.

"So what is the plan to rescue the Giant?" Hogarth asks.

Emil Hamilton turns on the TV. Lex Luthor is on the TV.

"Today I want to introduce a new weapon that will help build peace for the world," Lex Luthor says.

"We don't have much time Hogarth. Lex is going to reveal the Iron Giant to Metropolis."

"How do we stop him?" Hogarth asks.

"I am glad you asked," Emil says.

Emil goes into another room and comes back holding a special gun.

"This is something that I have been working on. Had help from Ray Palmer. It's a shrinking gun using particles of a white dwarf star."

"So how am I going to use this?" Hogarth asks.

"Simple. You disguise yourself as a LexCorp guard and attend the press conference. When you get close enough to the robot you will bring out the gun and shrink the Giant."

"Yeah, obviously no one will notice the robot shrinking suddenly."

"Give me some credit. I did not have enough time to come up with a strategical plan."

"Okay, both of you Stop. Look, Hogarth, if something wrong happens then I will be nearby disguised and ready to help if anything goes wrong."

Hogarth thinks for a minute.

"Alright fine. We will go with your plan Doc."


	6. Not A Gun

Hogarth heads to the press conference where Lex will reveal his new weapon as Emil planned. When he arrives, a LexCorp asks him for his invitation. However, Hogarth knocks out the guard and puts on his uniform.

"That was easier than I expected," Hogarth thinks.

Hogarth makes his way to the press conference. Lex Luthor makes a few last minute statements.

"So without further ado, I want to present my newest weapon, the Iron Giant!"

Lex unveils a cloak which reveals the Iron Giant. Hogarth can't believe his eyes.

"What have they done to you?"

The Iron Giant looks around confused and scared. Its eyes are glowing red and it's been equipped with more guns and missiles.

"Isn't he magnificent?" Lex asks.

Hogarth brings out the shrink ray and is about to shrink the Giant when a guard knocks the shrink ray out of his hand.

"Nooo!" Hogarth yells.

Hogarth runs up to Lex Luthor and punches him, knocking him to the ground. Then, he jumps on top of Lex and repeatedly punches him in the face.

"What have you done to my friend?!" Hogarth asks as he keeps punching Lex in the face.

"Security!" Lex shouts.

2 LexCorp security guards grab Hogarth with one of them pointing a gun at his head. The Iron Giant notices this and gets angry.

"NOOOO!"

The Iron Giant's arm turns into a cannon and he starts shooting at the LexCorp guards.

"Stop!" Hogarth yells.

Hogarth runs to the Giant trying to calm him down but it's no use. The Giant keeps blasting everywhere.

"What will it take to stop that guy?" Lex asks Hogarth.

"You should have thought of that before. You know for someone who claims to be a genius that was a very dumbass thing to do," Hogarth says smirking.

Suddenly the Giant grabs Lex and is about to blast him.

"Wait! Don't do this!" Hogarth yells.

The Giant looks at Hogarth confused.

"But he hurt you."

"It's alright. I am fine. Remember what I told you so many years ago. You are not a gun. You are who you choose to be."

The Iron Giant puts Lex down. Then he looks at Hogarth.

"I am a monster."

"You are not a monster. You are my best friend," Hogarth says.

Superman flies out of nowhere.

"Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine Superman," Hogarth responds.

"You idiots! You would rather choose friendship over Earth's security?" Lex Luthor yells.

"There are plenty of people protecting the Earth already Lex," Superman responds.

Suddenly it gets dark. Superman, Lex, and Hogarth look up and see a giant spaceship that resembles an alien skull.

"Oh no," Superman says.

"Who is that?" Hogarth asks.

"Brainiac!" Superman responds in anger.


	7. Brainiac

"Attention people of Earth," Brainiac says over a speaker.

"This is Brainiac. Your planet is now mine. Surrender to me and I will spare you all. Failure to do will result in your elimination."

"Like hell I am!" Superman yells.

"I see you have a robot ally next to you Superman. Big mistake!" Brainiac booms.

Suddenly the Iron Giant transforms. His eyes turn to green and his body becomes bigger.

"What is happening to him?"

"Brainiac has the ability to possess any form of technology. That includes him."

"That is correct Superman," Brainiac says through the Iron Giant.

"Now your mechanical friend is under my control."

The Brainiac-Giant turns his arm into a gun and starts blasting buildings and people. It tries to shoot Lex Luthor but Superman saves him.

"No buddy. Fight it!" Hogarth says.

He looks at Superman for answers.

"How can we stop him without destroying the Giant?"

Superman tries to think of a solution. After a couple of minutes, he finally has an idea.

"I have a plan. We are going to use you to get to the Giant."

Hogarth looks at the rampaging robot and then back at Superman.

"That is your brilliant plan?!" Hogarth yells bewildered.

"It's the only one I could come up with," Superman replies.

"It's not the only option," Emil Hamilton says from a STAR Labs Jet.

He throws down a mechanical cap.

"What is this?" Hogarth asks.

"It's a mind blocker. If my calculations are correct then it should force Brainiac's mind to leave the Iron Giant's body."

"Thanks, Doc."

"I am not Doc Brown Hogarth. You can just call me Emil Hamilton."

"Alright. I am going in."

"I will distract the Giant," Superman says.

Superman flies over to the Giant. The Giant starts swinging its fists at Superman. While the Giant is distracted, Hogarth sneaks up behind the Giant.

"Hey Brainy or whatever you call yourself!"

Brainiac-Giant looks at Hogarth. He laughs.

"You and what army?" Brainiac says.

Superman lifts Hogarth into the air to the Giant's head.

"Now Hogarth!"

Hogarth throws the mind blocker at the Giant's head.

"What is that?? Argh!"

The Giant struggles to free himself.

"Come on! I know you can do it!"

The Giant looks at Hogarth.

"Ho-Garth."

Brainiac's mind leaves the Giant's body.

"Noooo!" Brainiac yells.

"Good to have you back buddy," Hogarth says.


	8. Final Battle

Iron Giant looks at Superman and smiles.

"Thank-you," the Giant says.

Superman smiles. Then the two look at Brainiac's fleet and then look at each other.

"Are you ready to finish this?" Superman asks.

"Let's-Do-This!" The Iron Giant replies.

They both fly into the air towards Brainiac's fleet. The Iron Giant shoots 5 of the alien ships down. An alien ship tries to blast the Iron Giant but Superman flies in front of the Iron Giant and takes the blast. However, he is unharmed.

"I got you, buddy."

The two heroes stand back-to-back with each other. The Iron Giant activates his offensive mode.

"Just for the record, don't hold back," Superman says.

Superman flies at an alien ship. He grabs it by the end and swings it at several other space ships destroying them. He looks to see how the Giant is doing. The Iron Giant is just demolishing ships left and right.

"Good job buddy!" Superman says.

Suddenly Brainiac appears again in his standard robot uniform.

"You may have removed me from your mind but you can still not defeat me."

"We will see about that," Superman says.

The Giant flies at Brainiac and attempts to punch him but Brainiac dodges his punches.

"Stupid machine!" Brainiac yells.

He shoots a laser at the Giant, hitting him in the chest.

"Ow!" The Giant says.

"You Alright?" Superman asks.

The Giant gives a thumbs up.

"Good," Superman says.

Then Superman turns his attention back to Brainiac and flies at him.

"Leave Earth alone!" Superman yells while punching Brainiac.

He stops and throws him back.

"The last hit is yours, Giant!" Superman says.

The Giant charges up his arm cannon and blasts Brainiac to pieces.

"I think he is gone now," Superman says.

He flies over to the Giant and gives him a fist bump.

"You're a true hero."


	9. A True Hero

Superman and the Giant fly back to Hogarth and Emil.

"You did it, Giant! You saved the day!"

"You really are a Superman!" Superman says.

The Giant looks at all of the citizens. They cower from him.

"They-Are-Afraid-Of-Me," The Giant says in a sad tone.

"Give them time. They will get used to you," Hogarth says.

"How?"

Hogarth looks at Superman who smiles.

"I have a team that could use someone like you and after what happened today I am sure they are more than willing to let you join the team."

So Superman flies with the Iron Giant to Washington D.C. There he is awarded by the President. Afterward, Superman takes him to the Hall of Justice.

"Wait here," Superman says.

A couple of minutes later he walks out with several other people.

"Iron Giant this is Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Martian Manhunter. Guys this who I was talking about earlier."

"We saw you fighting with Superman on the news and we believe that you have the heart of a true hero. We would love for you to be a member of the Justice League," Wonder Woman says."

"I agree," Batman says.

The Giant smiles. Suddenly he frowns.

"What-about-Hogarth?"

"You can visit him whenever we aren't on missions."

"I just have one question," Cyborg asks.

"How are we going to fit him into the building?"

"I'll leave that to you Victor," Superman says.

"I knew he was going to say that."

The Iron Giant joins the Justice League and goes on many adventures with them. He also visits Hogarth often. That is until one day.


	10. Farewell

Hogarth is laying in bed with life support systems attached to him. All of his friends and family come to visit him. However, he still feels sad.

"Where is he?"

"He is coming," Hogarth's wife replies.

Suddenly there are loud footsteps outside of the hospital. The Iron Giant walks in through a giant door built for him.

"Hello Giant."

The Giant smiles a weak smile.

"Listen. I am so glad you are here with me. I don't have much time left."

"Where-are-you-going?" The Giant says.

"Somewhere special. Somewhere beautiful," Hogarth responds weakly.

He starts coughing.

"I wanted you to have something."

Hogarth hands the Giant a picture of them when he was a little boy.

"I-Want-To-Go-To-This-Special-Place-With-You."

"No, you can't. You have to stay here. I go. You-stay. No-Following."

With those last words said life leaves Hogarth's body. The Giant attends Hogarth's funeral. Whenever has left. He just stands there looking at his grave.

"Thank-You."

Afterwards, he flies off.

The End


End file.
